


Fishing at night.

by QueenBismuth



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vic and Val, Victor and Valentino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBismuth/pseuds/QueenBismuth
Summary: Valentino and Pineapple go fishing at night. As friends. Sure.





	Fishing at night.

“Ugh,” a young boy grunted, having just been hit in the face with a lone branch of a tree. “It’s just a little bit ahead. I swear.” He muttered, not sure if that was to himself or to his companion having equally as much trouble with the low branches. Val almost screamed when he felt the hook of his fishing lure get caught on a bush below. He kept his cool, and simply tugged it out (which almost earned him a hook in the leg). 

After what had seemed hours, they finally reached the area where Valentino had been leading them through. His companion, Pineapple finally made it out of the brush as well and came to a halt where Val had stopped. “Isn’t this beautiful, pine? Totally worth all of the hooks getting stuck in bushes and getting smacked in the face with branches.” Val laughed.

Pineapple simply nods, looking out at the lake. Nobody else was here, which was surprising at this time of day. It was sunset, which is when most people would be out catching their usual trout, bass or perch. Pineapple opened his mouth to ask about the absence of human life, but Val cut him off. “Yeah, theres not really a lot of people here. It’s supposed to be a secret. Xochi and Don showed me and Vic this place last summer.” Val looked at Pineapple and smiled.  
“Now, lets go set our stuff up! My arm’s starting to hurt.” He says enthusiastically. 

Pineapple doesn’t move at first, watching as Val carefully tries to scale down the steep bank.  
The raven-haired male smiles, its a small smile but its there. Tonight had to be the night that he told him. They were going to stay there until 3:00 A.M. Pineapple had plenty of time. He had the most obvious crush on the brunette for the longest time, ever since they had gone to that mansion with Charlene and Victor. He hadn’t really had alone time with Val since then, but by some miracle Val asked him if he wanted to fish with him today. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when said boy called to Pineapple. “You coming?” 

Pineapple shook his thoughts away and let out a gruff, “mhm.” before travelling down the slope down to the bank of the river. It WAS pretty steep, so he could understand why val almost had fallen.  
“Okay,” Val started, seeing that Pineapple was there with him now. “I’ll set up the poles while you change the lures. If we’re going to go catfishing, we’re going to need to change the lures to blood bait.” 

“Got it.” Pineapple murmured, grabbing Val’s pole and attempting to change the crawfish lure off of there. He got poked once, but other than that, he got it off pretty well. Changing it to an eagle claw hook was proving more difficult however. He got himself hooked on the finger again, enough that it was bleeding slightly. He ignored it, and put the hooks on without trouble after that. Val seemed content enough with how the pole was set up and cast out. Weights to sink the hook now covered in a foul smelling bait, and bells on the tip of the pole to alert them if anything was pulling. 

Pineapple set up the chairs by the poles and softly smiles at everything set up. Val joins him, hands on his hips and looks at pineapple. “Great work my friend.” Val nudges him. “I’ll set up the rest. Watch the poles, okay?” Pineapple only nodded, sitting down on the sandy bank and putting his hand against his cheek with his elbow resting on his thigh. His eyes gazed up to the sky. With the time it took to set the fishing poles up, it was already night time. The stars were beginning to poke out of the milky navy sky. From here he could already see Orions belt. Or maybe that was Hydra? He blushed to himself. He knew Val would know. Val had begun teaching Pineapple about the stars when they had the chance to hang out, if it be alone or with Victor and Charlene. Pineapple hid his face in his hands, feeling his face heat up at the thought of Valentino. It was unfair, how smart and kind he was. How he could actually spare a few words unlike Pineapple. Pineapple was a man of few words, but around Val he felt like he could actually talk. Maybe it was just to impress him, because everytime he said a whole sentence he could see Valentinos eyes light up and a smile appear on his face, usually accompanied by the words “Wow! That’s the most you’ve ever said!” each time. 

Pineapple didn’t even hear the bell on top of his pole ring until he felt a tug on his sleeve from Val. He was shaken out of whatever trance he was in, and quickly got up from the ground and grabbed his pole from the holder. The bells were still ringing, there was definitely something caught on the hook. 

“You got it!” Valentino cried, patting the others shoulder as Pineapple began to reel it in. Pine huffed. That fish was NOT giving up. He tugged and pulled on the rope, beckoning the fish to the shore. He finally reeled it in enough to see the absolute monster of a fish flopping on top of the water, struggling. Pineapple narrowed his eyes, giving a sudden strength of a tug that flew the fish up to the shore. He smiled to himself. He was pretty good at this. 

“Wow-- Wow. You’re uhm. Really strong.” Valentino stares, eyes wide and staring at Pineapples arms, then down at the catfish that must have been at least two feet long. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “We-We should probably get that baby on a stringer, haha!” Pineapple could hear Vals voice failing him and stuttering, but he didn’t dare question it. “Yeah, sure.” Pine said, grabbing the stringer from the ground and hooking the fish to it, fastening it to the ground and throwing it into the water so that the catfish was simply chilling in the water. With a hook in its jaw, mind you. But still, chilling.

“Here, let me..” The two of them both reached for Pineapples pole to replace the bait.. Pine thanked whatever higher being that there was that it was too dark by now to see the blush on his face. Their hands were touching. They were… touching. Val immediately pulls his hand away and laughs awkwardly. “I’m so sorry- I didn’t know you were-” 

“‘S fine. Don’t worry about it.” Pineapple quickly interrupts him, to stop Val from being even more cute.  
“R-Right.” Val managed to squeak out. The silence after that was awful. Pineapple didn’t even manage to ring off the embarrassment to grab his pole and replace the bait. Luckily for them both, Val’s pole ringing violently to cut through the tension. Val raced over to his still ringng pole and cast the fish in. When it came up to shore, he was disappointed that it wasn’t nearly as huge as Pineapples. Pine simply shrugged and smiled. They both managed to get bait on their poles and cast them back out again.

\-------------

It was an hour later, they had caught about 5 more fish each with their poles. That nasty bait seemed to have worked, because “The worse-smelling the bait, the better it is!” as Val had explained it. They decided to set their poles aside since their stringer was nearly full of catfish. Val had set up a little spot for them to eat, a table cloth covering the sandy ground so that their food wouldn’t get all gross. 

Val quietly unwrapped the tamales, multi tasking and handing a coco frio to Pineapple as well. They both ate, in mostly silence. The sounds of nature around them echoed throughout the little sanctuary they were in. Bullfrogs, crickets, all sounded beautiful to pineapple. He hadn’t really been too a lake like this in a long time. He was thankful for Valentino bringing him out here. Speaking of him..

“Hey? Pine?” Valentino said quietly. Pine looks up from his food and frio to let Val know he was listening.

“Uhm,” Val continued on. “Y’know… Victor told me something the other day.” 

Pineapple piqued with interest, eyebrow raising and setting down his last tamale. “...yeah?” He asked, voice as gruff and rough as always. Victor looked away and finished his last tamale before speaking again.

“He said you liked me. Or, that that was what Charlene told him.” Even though it was dark, Pineapple could still see the blush on his face. Pineapple cursed Charlene for not being able to keep a secret. He decided then that he would never tell her anything again.

“I-I’m sorry for asking so abruptly… It’s just that..” Victor let out a defeated sigh. “I don’t know. It’s been on my mind all day. And thats why i brought you out here. I wanted to find out if you- I’m sorry. I know i’m rambling.” Val looked away, beginning to twiddle his thumbs out of nervousness and pursing his lips. “That was a mistake-- Just pretend I never said that.” Val looked at the ground, seeming troubled.

“No, It’s alright.” Pineapple managed to stutter out. “It’s true.” He looked away, feeling embarrassed. He knew he was going to tell Val sometime tonight… but he didn’t think it was going to be like this.

“Really? Oh man, that makes this much easier.” Val let out a sigh of relief. “I like you too. A lot. I don’t know how or why but- I’m glad you feel the same way.” The two in unison began to turn their heads to look at eachother. Pineapple couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Val… Actually liked him as well…? Well, that was something. They stared at each other, eyes filled with the same stars of the sky. Their faces were dark, but they could still read each other easily. 

“Are.. Are we dating now..?” Val asks nervously, feeling himself lean towards Pineapple, putting a soft hand on the others shoulder. “If you want too.” Pineapple murmured, unaware that his hand was going towards Val’s waist. It happened so fast, there was a short, but passionate kiss planted on Pineapples lips, and a nervous smile from Val as he pulled away. “Does that answer your question…?” He asks, voice shaken that he actually had the confidence to kiss him.  
Pineapple sat there, frozen and the most violent blush creeping upon his cheeks. “U-Uh, I guess so. Bo-”

“EEEWWW!” He heard a voice call out that sounded dangerously familiar.  
“Victor!” He heard Valentino shriek. Of course it was Victor. “What are YOU doing here?” Valentino sounded horrified. Pineapple sighed in amusement and put his hand on Val’s shoulder for comfort. "I'm just here because Chata told ME to tell YOU that it was time to go home!" Victor and Valentino argued after that for awhile. Pineapple just tuned it out. 

The walk home was filled with teasing and gross love songs from Victor. It was awful.


End file.
